Pointless Mission
by Aniset
Summary: Gaara, Itachi, and two OC's are all going to hogwarts for different reasons. They have all been told to lie low. Yeah, right. What about the war that has just gone all out? GaaraxOc, ItachixOc
1. enter Annette

Authoress note: Hey peoples. This is my first story and I have no experience in writing. Wish me luck

Pairings: Gaara x Oc, Cho x Cedric, Hermione x Krum

"bleh" talking

'bleh' thinking

"_bleh" _Japanese

Disclaimer- Sadly I own nothing but my oc. At least I own her.

"Goodbye dears, and do take care," Molly Weasley told Ron as he was getting on the train. "I don't want to hear about you causing any trouble at Hogwarts."

"Yes, yes, do be good," Mr. Weasley said his mind obviously somewhere else. "Harry could you come here for a minute?"

The boy he spoke to was an under-feed fourteen year old, who goes by the name of Harry Potter. Like many other boys his age, he has messy black hair and green eyes, but some things set him apart from other boys his age. For one, he is a under aged wizard and a famous one at that. He is known as the boy who lived. He has a lightning shaped scar on his forehead as a mark to signify the fact that he defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort, as a baby, making him a hero before he could walk.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley?" Harry asked. Mr. Weasley worked at the Ministry of Magic, so he knew a lot about upcoming events that he and Mrs. Weasley were being so secretive about.

"I was wondering if you knew, by chance, those two students over there. They look, well, odd," said Mr. Weasley. He nodded in the direction of to people. One had windswept fiery hair with some strange tattoo on the left side of his forehead. He was leaning against a wall with his eyes closed, looking very annoyed. Under his eyes were dark circles. Whether or not it was paint or some other sort of makeup, well, Harry had yet to decide.

The other was a girl. She was unmistakably beautiful. Her skin reminded him some what of the moon it was so pale. She had long curly hair that was in perfect ringlets that reached down to her lower back. The weird thing about it was the color. It looked almost all black, but had a bluish shine to it. She must have dyed it, but her eyes were most startling of all. They were blood red and held more expression than the rest of her face put together. Just looking at them you could tell she had had a hard life. She was sitting on her trunk with a thoughtful look on her face.

Their clothes were odd too. They were dressed more like muggels than anything.

The boy seemed to have a giant gourd on his back. He was wearing a black shirt with pants that reached half way down his shins and from there down was bandaged. He had a pouch like thing on one of his thighs. He was also wearing a grey scarf that went around his body, from his shoulder to his hip, twice.

The girl, however, was also wearing all dark colors. She had a black trench coat with a high collar. It had three silver fastenings, that were all undone showing a deep red shirt with two black Asian dragons on it that were devouring each others tails making a circle. In the circle was a very disturbing thing. A scull with a rose threading up through the jaw, out the mouth, in the nose, and finally back through the eye. She was also wearing a black headband that had an hourglass type symbol etched into the metal, silver plate. The headband held up her bangs so that it made them fall into her eyes, and cascade down her face.

"No, Mr. Weasley. I've never seen them before. But they seem too old to be first years," Harry said truthfully. If he had seen them before, he would have definitely remembered them.

"Harry, I want you to watch out for those two. If they do anything suspicious at Hogwarts, write me and I'll inform the ministry. Well, have a good year, Harry, off you go." Mr. Weasley stated ushering Harry towards the train.

'Interesting, Gaara and I have been sent on a mission to protect a boy who apparently became a hero and didn't even know he was doing anything except possibly sleeping. This is probably a waste of time, but if it makes a pact amongst the wizards and the shinobi, I won't argue.' Annette thought as she and Gaara waited for the other "children" to get on the train.

The whistle blew signaling them to get on board. Most of the students headed for the front of the train to get the seats that the snack trolley would come by first. Gaara and Annette couldn't care less about food and were more worried about finding an empty compartment since neither she, nor Gaara, liked company all that much. They headed for the back of the train. The two went in through the emergency exit at the end of the train. They went into the closest compartment and locked the door.

Once inside the very, for there are no other words to describe it, red compartment, Gaara started looking out the window, whilst Annette began sketching something while listening to her CD player. Which, years ago, she had re-wired to run off her chakra. Gaara briefly wondered what she was listening to.

He knew she was sketching a map by using some complex mathematics. He also knew it would probably come in handy later. After about two minutes he decided, that she probably wasn't going to tell him until the time came for it to be useful, and as he didn't feel like asking what the map was for, he became bored, and began to meditate.

"How is it that we got on the train at the same time as everyone else, and yet they have seats, and we don't?" Ron asked agitated.

"Oh Ron, there has to be an open compartment somewhere. So relax will you?" Hermione told her complaining friend while looking through windows of other compartments. She was searching for anything that had at least three open seats.

"Well, we're at the back of the train. If there isn't one here we'll have to sit in the aisle," Ron shouted waving his arms like it would be the end of the world if they had to sit on the floor.

"At least we could trip a few people and have a good laugh," Harry said with a grin.

"Oh! Here's one," Hermione exclaimed excited, but before she could knock, the door opened and the girl Mr. Weasley had pointed out to Harry earlier was standing in the door looking bored.

"Hi, can we sit with you? Every where else is full," Hermione said hopefully.

"Uh," Annette said, unsure, and looked back at Gaara. He shrugged, obviously not caring if they sat there as long as they were quite.

Once they sat down, they immediately began talking. Annette smirked, but pretended not to notice. In about two minutes, sand started trickling through the window. Annette's eyes widened and she kicked Gaara hard in the shin. His concentration on killing the ningins in the compartment was broken. He scowled at Annette obviously waiting for an explanation.

"_Look, you can't kill anyone on this mission. We're supposed to be average children," _Annette said exaggerating the word average to an unmistakable degree. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were startled by the girl when she interrupted Ron mid-sentence to speak in a language they had never heard before.

"_You and I both know that this is a waste of time," _said Gaara, irritated that she had kicked him with her steel toed boots. He would have another bruise there in the morning.

"_Yes, but this is a mission, like it or no. If you kill the boy we will both be in trouble. Get used to the constant jabbering, because it won't go away anytime soon." _Annette said fighting to keep her voice even. Even though talking annoyed her to no end, and the fact that the mission was a stupid one, there way no way she was going to let anyone, even Gaara, make her fail. He was one of, actually her only, friend, but she had just gotten the Wind Country to "except" her as a member. That meant protection and that's just what she needs right now. Neither she nor Gaara could blow this one.

Gaara saw how serious she was. He remembered her situation and decided to leave the boy and his friends alone, and answered her remark by beginning to meditate once more. He would talk to her about this later, if he survived the train ride.

Annette decided that to the children of the school two sadist children from god knows where would defiantly cause some suspicions. She would have to do some acting. 'Hmm… I hope Gaara won't mind if I act a bit psycho.'

She went over and sat between Gaara and the orange haired freckled one. She pointed her finger at Gaara and slowly moved it towards his head. He, probable out of habit for she did this sort of thing often when they were on a mission involving children, moved away as her finger came closer. Her hand dropped and he sat back up strait again. She did it again, and again, and again.

"Would you cut that out!" Gaara said angrily as he slapped her hand away. There was only so much he could take. Annette looked down at her hands and then smiled a little and did the same thing to Ron, only he wasn't paying attention when she was doing it to Gaara and didn't know that he was suppose to move. So, naturally, he didn't.

"OW!" he screamed has her huge finger nails pierced his skin. She snickered at the boy's stupidity. It didn't take a ninja to tell that when a pointy object is coming at your face that you move.

"Annette, where is Cyrise," Gaara asked curiously.

Annette looked down at her hand and pressed he fingers together like Hinata does all the time. She had a look on her face that said damn he remembered. "He didn't fit."

"So where is he," Gaara said apprehensively. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were left to wonder who 'Sirise' was. They would soon find out.

A.N. I hope you liked it. It's my first fic, so please be nice to me. Or you can flame me. I don't really care, I just like to her from people. We'll find out who Cyrise


	2. Enter Nyoko

Ch.2 Headaches

A.N. Hi Every body. Aniset here. I'm at my cousins house and I only got one review. You people are horrible.(continues to rant about lack of Reviews for merely the sake of ranting as she knows none of you are really paying attention anyways and have probably already skipped this and are now reading the story)

Gaara: So, what are you in for?

Itachi: I have absolutely no idea.

Me: Blah, blah, blah. You guys are such babies.

Itachi and Gaara: glare

Itachi: First one with her head gets her scythe.

Gaara: Deal.

Me: WAIT A MINUTE! YOU GUYS CAN'T KILL ME! I'M THE AUTHORESS!

Both: Your point?

Me: grins evilly Without me you guys can't exist, so shut up and one of you do the disclaimer.

Itachi: Damn. She doesn't own Naruto, or Harry Potter, or Nyoko. God help us if she did.

Me: HEY!

English: "blah"

Japanise: "_blah"_

Thinking: 'blah'

Ch.2

"_So where is he," Gaara said apprehensively. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were left to wonder who 'Sirise' was. They would soon find out._

CRASH

Annette winced. She had told Cyrise to stay out of sight until called. But then, when had that infernal beast ever listened to a word she said? Gaara was glaring at her because of her stupidity and was vexed from being shaken out of his seat, along with everyone else in this section of the train. Apparently something large had just landed on the roof.

"That dragon is going to get us killed." Annette growled angrily, as she hastily turned off her CD player and thrust it aside. She resisted the urge to smile at the looks she was receiving from the three children still sprawled across the compartments floor. Gaara looked as though he was about to kill the bushy haired, beast child who happened to be clutching a book roughly double the size of his head. It most likely weighed about as much as the girl who had decided to land on the irritable Kazekage.

"D-d-did you say d-dragon?" muttered the flaming be-speckled boy.

"Unfortunately, yes. Or at least what's left of one when I get through with him." Annette said as she walked briskly to the window. She tried unsuccessfully to open it fully, as it would only go half-way down. Sighing in frustration, she grabbed the bar that kept the luggage trapped above the seats, and thrust her body forward, kicking out the window. She let go of the bar and dropped to the floor. She stalked up to the window and gripped the upper frame. Looking to her companion, who was still being squished, she asked, nearly silently in their native language, Japanese, _"Are you coming?"_

"_Yes, if this thing will get off of me," _Gaara growled.

Switching back to English, Annette kindly warned the young lady, who appeared to be quite comfortable on top of Gaara she was in danger of loosing her head, and all of that 'lovely' bushy hair.

The young girl quickly scrambled off, and was about to mumble an apology, when Gaara glared at her. It was such a menacing glare that the girl fell silent. He got to his feet gracefully and stalked up to his, dare he say it, 'friend'.

Annette grabbed her bag and swung out the window, only to stare at the face, which was probably five feet long, of a blood red dragon. She smacked him across the nose. He roared in anger at her sudden movement. She in turn grabbed his whiskers and pulled his face back down to her eye level.

"It could just be that my memory has gone bad, but I distinctly remember telling you **not make a scene**! And you wonder why I don't take you places!" Annette said in a huff, as she placed her bag on the now thoroughly scolded dragons back. Gaara climbed on behind her.

"Now, you ungrateful hatchling, if you follow the tracks, we should be able to find the school."

"Are you ever going to take down that illusion?" Gaara asked Annette as they were flying. "I know your hairs white, you know your hairs white, you know I know your hair is white, so why is your hair blue?"

"So they don't know my hair is white. I know your goal in life is to scare the living daylights out of everyone you meet, but it's not mine. Albinos aren't exactly common. I just want to get this mission over with as fast as possible, so we can leave." Gaara had to agree with her on that. Where they came from children their age were being hired as assassins; not going to some stupid hidden school. Actually, now that he thought about it, wizards and Ninja weren't so different. Ninja were trained physically as well, and also started at a younger age. Both used chakra but in different ways. They had different beliefs though. Ninja knew for a fact that most people could use chakra to do 'magic', while the wizards thought they were special and the only ones. Fools.

"Gaara?" Annette knew he wouldn't answer, but was going to listen. She knew because his face turned from thoughtful-expressionless to listening-expressionless.

Yes, it made perfect sense to her.

"You do realize that we will be living in dorms with the other student until they can get us our own rooms, right?" Annette asked. It had just dawned on her that that meant social interaction. Gaara wasn't very good with that sort of thing.

Gaara wasn't going to answer most likely because he didn't want to think about it. And even if he were, he didn't have a chance to because they had just come to a small village in front of a large sized castle.

The landing was remarkably silent for a fifty feet dragon. As Annette was climbing off and Gaara lowered himself to the ground with his sand, a huge man dropped the lamp he was holding. He looked rather ragged in their opinion. His mouth was hanging open and Annette briefly wondered how many flies he was caching in it. It was probably the dragon, or Gaara's eyes, but either way it was still rude.

"Excuse me, are you going to say something, or just stand there? It makes no difference to me. Let's go." Annette said coldly. Turning to Gaara, her slight glare turned to a slight apologetic look. While she probably didn't have to, she knew that ordering the young Kazekage around wasn't the best idea. "Now, what am I going to do with you," She asked as she turned to face the red beast. She couldn't very well keep him in the school, seeing as he would eat anyone who so much as glanced at her (minus Gaara).

"Is that a Germanian Coliferal Dragon?" Annette swung around, immediately in a defensive position, facing the giant man. She had totally forgotten about him for a moment. He looked awestruck. He was staring wide-eyed at Cyrise.

"Yes he is, and who may I ask are you?" Annette asked politely, relaxing slightly after realizing her mistake. If he didn't attack her while she was off guard, he wasn't likely to do it when her attention was on him. Even so, she had learned that caution was often the best way to proceed. While most would be surprised at this man's large size, she was far too tired to care. She hadn't slept in 49 days. She had about twenty more before she had to sleep, but she was dreading it. Her nightmares often got the better of her. Turning her attention back to the man she realized he was speaking.

"I'm Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Care of Magical Creature's professor at Hogwarts. Where did ya' get one o' those? That bred hasn't been seen in over 200 years." The hairy man, now dubbed Hagrid, asked.

"Unlucky, I guess." Annette muttered as she glared at the oversized puppy dog behind her. "You're employed at Hogwarts?"

"Yep, are you students? I haven't seen you before."

"We're new," Gaara said, impatient as always. He didn't like new people and neither did Annette, but that didn't mean she was going to give up a chance to elbow him. He winced as she took that chance. Oh yeah, she was starting to enjoy this.

"Really, you look a little old to be first years." Hagrid said as he looked over the oddly dressed teens.

"The headmaster requested our presence. I read in our letters that you are only allowed certain pets. I don't recall dragons on that list, so do you have any idea what I could do with Cyrise?" Annette asked. He had said he was Care for Magical Creatures professor. Maybe she could get him to take care of her 'pet'.

"Why, I could take care of him. I've always wanted a Dragon" Hagrid answered exitidly. 'Bingo,' thought Annette 'better him than me.'

"Really, thank you!" Annette said in fake happiness. On the inside her and Gaara were smirking at the poor man. He had no idea what he had just gotten himself into.

(back on the train)

A girl with get black hair in a high ponytail had her head out the window watched as the dragon took off and flew overhead. She closed her sapphire eyes and sighed. She brought her head back in the train and closed it. There were four other people in the compartment. Two were extremely ugly and stupid boys, one tall and lean, the other short and fat. They seemed to be hanging on the every word of a pale blond boy who was screaming about the crash and that it must have been some Potter boy again. 'What an imbecile' she thought to herself, though she would never say that out loud.

The last one was her companion. He has long black hair tied at the gape of his neck. His red eyes with four pupils that were spinning slowly were looking at her asking for some explanation as to why he was woken up. He was trying to resist the growing urge to use his sharingan on the boy called Malfoy.

"_Well,"_ he asked the girl as she took her seat next to him. He was now focusing on thinking up as many ways as possible to kill the other boys.

"_They left without us, as usual."_ She answered the older boy as she leaned back and closed her eyes.

"_Well, in their defense, non of us knew anyone else was coming."_ He said diplomatically with a shrug. "Will you shut up!" He said to the still ranting boy.

"Excuse me, do you know who I am?" Said Malfoy

"No, and I really don't care. Either shut up or leave. I don't care which." He said venomously as he glared at the boy.

"You'll be sorry you said that when my father finds out about this." The girl had open her eyes again and was now paying close attention to the quarrel, knowing it was about to end. Milliseconds later a katana was at the boys thought.

"If you don't choose soon you'll be dead before you have a chance to tell him." He was still in a sitting position and his red eyes were spinning quickly.

"Easy, Itachi. He's not worth the time it will take to clean your sword." The girl said, her eyes now silver and Itachi sheathed his katana. Malfoy's eyes were wide with fear.

"What are you?" Malfoy whispered as he shook with horror. He hadn't even seen the boy move.

"I'd suggest you leave. I won't stop him again." The girl said. Her gaze was fixed on him and it clearly said that it was more of an order than a suggestion. Malfoy and his two cronies scampered out of the compartment.

"How civil of you, Nyoko." Itachi said with a smirk to the girl sitting next to him

"I try." She replied, retuning his smirk.

Aniset: There you are. Nyoko is my sister, Kat1132's character from her story running. It's a YYH story and you should read it. I'm thinking of putting the Rekai Tentai in here to so tell me if I should.

Itachi: R&R

Aniset: . What he said.

Gaara: … Weirdo…


	3. Together for the Fomalities

A.N.: Hi people. I found this great new song called 'I write sins not tragedies' by (weird name) Panic! At The Disco. It rocks. Anyways, I'll stop talking now.

Itachi: that would be nice

Gaara: For once.

Me: you guys are so mean!

Gaara and Itachi: (sweat drop)

Gaara: Can we get on with the story now?

Me: ... maybe…

P.S. Itachi and Gaara aren't out to kill each other because I say so, so there.

"_How civil of you, Nyoko." Itachi said with a smirk to the girl sitting next to him_

"_I try." She replied, retuning his smirk._

"So now we wait for the train, I guess." Annette spoke as she sat on the curb. It had been a boring five minutes since they had landed. The outside air and dark night was very mystifying yet disquieting. There was a great since of unrest in the air. Annette could feel forces moving. It was unnerving. It was almost like when you awake at night and the silence is so distracting that you find it impossible to sleep again.

"Hmm," Gaara said. It was a thoughtful tone that made Annette curious and rather frightened. Last time he did that she was attacked by a police dog that had been infected with rabies. She never remembered what had happened the week after that. However Nyoko had some pretty nasty scratches and refused to talk to her for a week.

"Is something bothering you?" asked Annette. "You seem distracted."

"It's nothing," Gaara answered in his usual short, abrupt way. That usually meant something was really off or something was about to go terribly wrong. Annette hoped it wasn't the later.

"Liar." She stated playfully as she began to meditate. He knew exactly what was wrong, he just wasn't going to tell her and she knew it. She would just have to wait and see how things played out.

Ah yes, Hogwarts was in for one hell of a school year.

Nyoko was jolted awake by the train's abrupt stop. Itachi offered her a hand up as he was already standing. She eyed the hand suspiciously then took it. If they were training, he would throw her back on the ground and give her a long lecture about never trusting an enemy.

It was difficult to get off the train because it was packed with students. All the black reminded them of a funeral and if it hadn't been for the smiles, they would have been convinced.

Once they had they were mildly surprised at the creatures hitched to carriages. They had seen them before, but not like this. They were smaller. In the Fire Country, it usually took two of three jounin to take one down. Perhaps the taming caused some inconveniences, or maybe it was for the better. Who knows? What didn't surprise them were the two people sitting on the curb.

Annette raised an eyebrow at Gaara. He was staring at Nyoko and Itachi expectantly. Obviously, he had sensed them on the train and neglected to tell her, not that it bothered her, but if she had know, she would have given them a ride.

"Why didn't you tell me they were here?" Annette asked.

"I thought you knew. Our energy's are rather specific, so you should have known." Nyoko said pertly. Annette simply smiled. Nyoko was just teasing, like always. It was probably because they always teased Nyoko about being short, and at only 4' 9", she really was, short.

"Oh well, to late now. So, what are you two doing here?" Annette asked. Nyoko didn't usually leave Makai unless there was a good reason.

"Koenma sent me to help protect the school due to the recent war." Nyoko stated. She seemed somewhat annoyed. I guess she was used to more important missions than foreign affairs.

"The Akatsuki sent me to protect the school and learn magic so I can teach it to the others." Itachi remarked. He too seemed irked (I love that word! ...shutting up) by the simplicity of the mission. "What about you two?"

"Apparently, someone paid a lot of money to hire us to make sure this place is intact by the end of this year. What a bunch of losers. If they can't protect it they don't deserve it." Gaara said crossing his arms.

"Well, you speak you mind well." Annette said looking innocent. Gaara glared at her, and she scooted about two more feet away from him, just in case.

Annette turned serious. "Yomi sent for me when he heard I was coming and informed me that some rebel demons have teamed up with some 'dark lord'. My job, other than the one Gaara stated before is to dispose of him. Unfortunately, there's some prophesy that says someone else has to, but try telling him that." Annette said scowling. Her boss was so damn stubborn.

"Come on, let's fallow the other students." Nyoko said as she noticed all the students walking towards carriages drawn by dead-looking, bat winged, horses.

"Ha ha," said Itachi mockingly, pointing at Annette, then promptly ducked Annette's attempt to hit him upside the head. They would all tease Annette about her job, and her response was always the same.

"Guy's, I don't think there's enough room for all of us to sit together." Nyoko said looking at the last carriage that already had three people in it; they could fit three more, only three.

"Well, who goes alone?" Annette asked. Nyoko sighed. She didn't trust them alone, but it would be safer if they were together than if one of them was by themselves at the mercy of a student.

"I'll go…" Nyoko said softly. The others looked like they were about to protest, when she stepped into the carriage in front of the last one, moment's before it the beast pulling it took off. It was smaller than the one the others were in, only a two person carriage.

Nyoko pulled the door closed and glanced around the compartment before sighing. There was another person already inside. It was that Malfoy boy that Itachi almost killed on the train. He was looking at her mildly startled. She couldn't blame him.

"What are you doing here?" Malfoy growled.

Nyoko shrugged, "The other carriages were full." Malfoy shrugged, seeming to accept this.

"What's your name? We were never introduced." Malfoy stuck out his hand. "Draco Malfoy, resident prince of Slytherin." He said with a small genuine smile.

Nyoko saw the smile, and knew he didn't do it often enough out of instinct. She returned it, "Nyoko Hikari. I don't know how much I'm allowed to tell you just yet." Draco nodded, he understood that, wasn't happy with it, but he understood the importance of concealing information.

"So what was with your friend?"

"Itachi just has people problems." Nyoko shrugged.

"Thanks for stopping him."

"You're welcome. His temperament will be a challenge for us during this year more than once."

"So you're transfer students then?" Nyoko nodded. "Where are you from?"

"I'm from Japan, but my friends are from some other world in Japan, it's all very confusing and complicated." She smiled at him again which he returned.

"We're almost there," Draco murmured. Nyoko nodded solemnly, she actually liked this boy. "I hope you get sorted into Slytherin. I wouldn't want to have to try to be malicious towards you should you be sorted into another house."

"Why would you have?"

"If I wasn't, I wouldn't last the year. And I have an image to live up to." He looked depressed at this. Nyoko's eyes were kind as she took his hand.

"Whatever happens, I won't blame you. I wouldn't try it with my friends though, they're more the kill first ask questions later type." She smiled as he laughed.

"I hadn't noticed," he drawled with a smirk.

The carriage pulled to a halt. "Until we meet again," Nyoko murmured to Draco as she stepped out of the carriage Draco a step behind her. He fixed a sneer on his face, and Nyoko found herself missing his smile as she watched her friends step out of their carriage as well. They, well Annette, was talking animatedly to the other three people in their carriage, two boys and a girl with hair that could be called nothing but bushy. She sighed, the boy, Draco, was over with some other people in green lined robes. She felt sorry for him. It had taken her a long time to find even the three only people she could be completely open with. She recognized he didn't have the same luxury. She hoped she could see more of him so he could have at least her as a true friend.

"I don't see why we have to live with the other student. It's not like they don't have enough room for people to have there own rooms," Annette grumbled irritably. In the short walk from the carriages to the door, she had become successfully soaked. Not only that, but she had also froze. Gaara had used his sand to keep him dry, which startled a few students, Itachi used his fire jutsus to keep warm, and Nyoko just asked the rain and wind to avoid her. Unfortunately, Annette didn't have any powers this practical, so she was as miserable as the students. But while the others were warm and dry, they still had to listen to her incisive whining. Well, that was until Itachi gave her 'the look', then she knew, it was time to shut up. A very proper looking elderly woman beckoned the four teens over. They went into an office like room and left the door open.

"My name is Professor McGonagall. As you all know, the reason you are here is classified. You will be treaded as the other students and will be required to follow the same rules." She gave them all a stern glance as she said the last sentence. She took a breath to continue, but Itachi cut her off.

"Skip the formalities, can we. We are here to do our duties. If your 'rules' restrict these duties, they will be broken. If this was going to bother you, then you should not have sent for us. We will do our best to not become an inconvenience, but make no mistake, we are not children. If we are treated as such, consequences will follow." As he finished, Nyoko rested a hand on his shoulder to stop him from reacting in a more violent manner, Annette had an amused look on her face, and Gaara was leaning against the wall, obviously not interested in the conversation at hand.

McGonagall was dumbstruck. Never before had any student in all of her years of Hogwarts spoken to her in such a manner. Yet now, this _boy,_ acted as if he was superior to her and his friends agreed with him! It was absurd! This was a prestigious wizarding school and for a muggle to even be invited to step inside was an honor. How dare they think they could walk in here and act like they owned the castle? She stood to her full height, and took a breath to reprimand him, but Itachi cut her off again.

"Perhaps you are not familiar with the shinobi or our way, so let me break it down so your simple mind can comprehend it." He took a breath. Then, speaking slowly as if she were a child, he continued, "We kill for a living, we get missions and then we complete them. Those who get in our way, we strike down. Stay out of our way and nobody will get hurt." With that he left. Gaara pushed off the wall and followed him out, Nyoko right behind her. Annette smiled and walked out the door. Before leaving completely, she turned to face McGonagall and gave her a little flutter wave, and closed the door behind her.

A.N. Okay, sorry it took so long. Thanks for the reviews. They were awesome. Sorting is in the next chapter. I hope you like this one. If you have any suggestions or errors, contact me by email or review. I'm having problems with keeping Itachi in character. If you can help in anyway, let me know. Ja Ne. P.S Itachi and Gaara don't hate each other. I don't know if I already said that or not, but just incase. The reason why will be revealed later in the story.


	4. Welcome to Hogwart

A.N. Hi, everybody. I'm back!

Gaara: Finally.

Itachi: What took you so long? Did you get lost?

Aniset: NO!...Maybe…possibly…yes…

Itachi: Knew it.

Gaara: As 'fun' as this is, can we get on with it.

Aniset: Okay, who wants to do the disclaimer?

Gaara and Itachi: glare

Aniset: sigh I don't own anyone but Annette. My sister Kat1132 owns Nyoko. How do I get suckered into doing these things?

Annette: You do it to yourself.

Aniset: glare MEANY!!!

Okay, so really what took me so long was that I was grounded from all electronics for three months. I honestly expected to get it up months ago, but my mom had other plans. I apologize severely.

_With that he left. Gaara pushed off the wall and followed him out, Nyoko right behind him. Annette smiled and walked out the door. _

_Before leaving completely, she turned to face McGonagall and gave her a little flutter wave, and closed the door behind her._

A few short moments later McGonagall emerged from the room, her composure obviously regained. She walked to the front of the group and announced that it would be a short moment before they were allowed in the great hall. After sending Itachi a hard glare, she turned and left through the giant doors in front of the group.

"So much for lying low," Annette murmured pouting, "and after all that work on my hair too."

"I don't think she likes you very much, Itachi." Nyoko brought up, smiling at a staring first years, obviously scared of them. She waved gently, and he returned it, and then whispered excitedly, pointing to Nyoko. She laughed lightly at the small boys antics. They were humorous to her, especially since she remembered her time at school with the Rekai Tentai, which was sadly a more refined culture, for even though they were adolescents, they were still Japanese, and had far more manners and respect than English children.

"We are not here to make friends" Itachi pointed out, observing Nyoko closely.

"No, but it would defiantly help." Nyoko said.

Gaara sighed heavily at the thought. Annette glared pointedly at him. He raised his hand in defeat, knowing she was right.

McGonagall returned from the Hall, squared her shoulders and walked over to them. Annette hid a smile in a cough.

"You will wait at the back of the Hall until called." She said while glaring at Itachi who was smirking in a challenging manner. He opened his mouth to say something, but Nyoko elbowed him in the side and bowed respectfully to McGonagall.

"Thank you, Miss, but I believe it may be better if we stake out the corners to have a full view of the Hall, if that is acceptable." Nyoko asked.

McGonagall was thunderstruck. Her mouth was hanging open like a fish and Nyoko was starring at her expectantly. McGonagall couldn't figure these kids out. One was arrogant, another respectful, another unnaturally quiet, and the last, playful. And yet, they all got a long. It was all she could do to nod her head. Snapping back to reality, she led the first years into the hall. As she glanced back to the four teens, she realized that they had vanished. She blinked, and looked around. Low and behold, there was one in each corner. 'There is more to these people than meets the eyes.' She thought.

She led the first years to the front and began the sorting.

When the sorting of the first years ended with a 'Sarina, Zaxolboth', whom was sorted into Hufflepuff. Dumbledore stood at the head table after tapping his glass with his spoon. Silence prevailed over the hall. He cleared his throat.

"First off, to the new students, welcome. To the old, welcome back. I would like to remind you that the Dark Forest is still strictly forbidden. There are a numb-" Dumbledore was cut off by a bolt of lightning crashed into the hall. Another followed it and headed directly into a corner, but instead of disappearing, it remained, writhing as a snake does when caught by its tail. The hall stared in awe as the bolt stayed within Nyoko's grip; not in the least trying to escape, but wrapping around Nyoko's fingers like an excited kitten getting attention.

Nyoko leaned down to the bolt and whispered something to it. It immediately shot back up to the ceiling and disappeared.

Nyoko scowled as she heard Annette snickering at her. Nyoko glared when the snickering turned to outright laughter. She hissed something in Japanese, and Annette immediately quieted.

"_You're mean_. _That's completely different._" Annette retorted.

Gaara appeared in a swirl of sand next to Nyoko, who was now heading around tables towards the center of the hall. "_No it's not, and you know it."_ said Gaara.

"_What's not what?"_ Itachi asked, dropping from a rafter.

"_How did you… never mind. Hey, Itachi, isn't my talking to my bats different from Nyoko talking to lightning?"_ Annette asked.

"_Of course it isn't."_ He answered.

"_But they're bats, and alive. Lightning isn't alive." _Annette stated.

"_Have you ever asked it, because if you had, it would eminently disagree with you?" _Nyoko said with her know-it-all voice.

"_We're being stared at_." Gaara mumbled.

Annette, Nyoko, and Itachi glanced around the Hall, only to find that he was right. Annette laughed nervously and turned towards the head table. The teachers were just as surprised as the students by the sudden appearance of the teens. Well, everyone accept Dumbledore whose eyes were twinkling like little stars.

"Sorry, were you saying something?" Annette asked.

"It's quite alright. As I was saying, a number of people have been hired by me to protect the school. They will be sorted into houses and will have there own rooms off the common rooms, so feel free to address them with any questions, but be warned, they are not students, so please treat them as you would a teacher." Dumbledore said, still twinkling.

Whispers broke out throughout the hall. Doubt was evident. Things such as 'they're our age,' and 'they look like normal muggles to me,' were heard by the four teens standing under the scrutinizing stares of the Hogwarts population. They didn't even blink.

"So who goes first?" Annette asked, looking directly at McGonagall.

"Uh, right, alphabetical by last name please." She answered.

Nyoko stepped forward. "Hikari, Nyoko" She announced with a bow. She didn't think that McGonagall would be able to pronounce her name anyway. She sat on the stool. The hat on her head nearly purred as it settled over her hair. _My, my, I've never felt such a thing in all my years. What are you child? Ah I've never had the pleasure of sorting a goddess. Please would you lower your shields? My god. You have been around as long as I have. My sympathies. _

_Where to put you? Your mission is to watch Harry Potter, and while you would fit in Gryffindor, it is not the best place for you. Ravenclaw would be a good choice, you have plenty of knowledge, yet you have little left to learn. Hufflepuff would suit you because of the loyalty you hold towards your friends and yet you don't trust easily. Slytherin would seem to be the best choice. You were very manipulative to get through life as you have. And you appear to have a friend there. _Nyoko acknowledged this silently._ Do you have a preference? _

Nyoko wished she could be close to Harry, yet realized the impracticality. Even if she was sorted into the Lion house they wouldn't trust her or they wouldn't respect her. And Harry wouldn't need her help immediately; he was surrounded by friends willing to help him. Draco on the other hand couldn't trust anyone in his house. Slytherin seemed like the best option.

_Slytherin it is then. I wish you luck. "**SLYTHERIN!**" _The hat lifted itself off of Nyoko's head as she gracefully got up and proceeded back down the stairs to stand with her friends. She turned and bowed to the hat still in the air. The hat shocked the hall by bowing in turn.

Nyoko stood next to Annette she crossed her arms. "What took so bloody long?" Annette hissed.

"It decided it needed to reiterate my life story." Annette winced; that was a lot of memories, few of which were pleasant.

"Ga-doo-co—"

"Jadokoyasha." Annette cut in. "Don't even try." She stomped up and plopped down on the stool with out any pretense to grace. She looked up at the hat still floating above her head. She looked at Nyoko.

"It's not going to eat me is it?" Nyoko laughed as McGonagall lowered the hat onto Annette's head. Many of the males in the student body sighed. Gaara and Itachi both rolled their eyes. No matter where Nyoko went, she ended up breaking the hearts of hundreds of young men. Not intentionally, in fact, Nyoko was oblivious to the attention the boys gave her.

Even from under the rim of the hat, you could see Annette's scowl. The conversation she and the hat were having went something like this:

_A demoness, I haven't seen one of those in years either. However, you're not nearly as malicious as they come. _

'_Hey!'_

_It appears you were once human. _

'_Yes, pity isn't it?' _

_Where to put you. Ravenclaw seems best. Yes that will do. **"RAVENCLAW!" **_

"Woopee." Annette was obviously being sarcastic. As the hat was raised by McGonagall, she was scowling. She had hoped she would be in the same house as Nyoko. Oh well.

She hopped off the stool and in the same leap landed next to Nyoko. She stuffed her hands into her coat pockets and hunched over, sulking. She ignored the surprised gasps from the student body at her amazing leap.

"Soo-bA-"

"Subaku, Gaara." McGonagall was again cut off by Annette. She leveled a glare at the girl who pointed towards the redheaded youth. He was giving her one of the most fearsome glares she had ever seen in her life.

Annette gave the old woman a soft wave with a smug smile. Nyoko quickly created a mental link with the sandnin. _Don't kill her._

_Trust me. I've got better plans for her._

_Shut up Shakkaku. I was speaking to Gaara. _

_I actually was thinking the same, she's not worth the effort of drawing the sand. _With that he closed the mindlink and began walking up the steps towards the woman who had flirted with death.

Nyoko had a dumbstruck look on her face. Annette seeing this smiled. "Agreeing?"

Nyoko nodded. "That's never happened before."

"Sure it has. You just missed out. He doesn't look very good with a hat," Annette stated and promptly received a face full of sand. Spitting she shouted, "It's true! It clashed horribly with your hair!"

Gaara sighed from his seat. 'Doesn't everything?'

The entire hall was bewitched by this strange conversation. Apparently they had missed something important.

The hat sat on top of Gaara's head for a moment before shouting **"SLYTHERIN!!" **for the hall to hear. Gaara jumped down and walked towards his companions, he crossed his arms and closed his mint green eyes.

"Don't even think about it lady!" Annette shouted as McGonagall opened her mouth to attempt to mispronounce Itachi's name.

"Yes, he will kill you." Nyoko stated in a kind, caring, sickly sweet tone.

"He's not as nice as us, minus Gaara of course," Annette said, ducking another ball of sand aimed at her head. It stopped before it hit Nyoko and fell to the ground.

The student body was again stunned to silence as Gaara said, "Drat, I missed. _Gomen-nasi_ Nyoko."

Meanwhile Itachi, who had walked up with out being announced at all, was also having a strange conversation with the sack of rags called a hat.

_No, Slytherin is definitely not the place for you, even if you did kill off your whole family. _

_Thanks ever so much. So where, by chance, are you putting me then?_

_Well seeing as you're a prodigy—_

_Ex-prodigy, _Itachi corrected brusquely.

_Very well, if you insist on nitpicking so, ex-prodigy. You will do very well in Ravenclaw. _

_You're sticking me with her? _

_Well she can't very well be alone._

_Why not?_

_I happen to like the Ravenclaws, thank you. I would hate to try and force them into a dreadful school year, and besides Nyoko wouldn't like it. _

_True. If I must. _

_You must. Jolly good! **"RAVENCLAW!"**_

"What!" Annette screamed. There was no way she could spend an entire year with him.

"Well there's a shocker. I thought for sure he'd be with us." Nyoko spoke to Gaara, who nodded.

"Tes, but would you rather her be alone?"

Nyoko paused envisioning this horror, a wicked smirk plastering her face for an instant before melting back into a serene smile. "Yes, the poor students. Imagine them together." Gaara shuddered. The Ravenclaws all gulped.

"There is no way I'm staying with that _thing_!"

"If anyone is a thing, it would be you. At least I'm fully human."

"Children, none of that." Nyoko said, more like a mother than either wished her to sound.

McGonagall finally decided it was time to interrupt this conversation before it went any farther. "You may all go sit down at your house tables."

"Do we have to?" Annette and Itachi both said at the same time. They looked at each other, shuddered and then looked away before doing what they were told.

Finally the applause that should have come when their houses were announced, erupted. The student's were blissfully unaware of just how much fun these four planned to have.

Nyoko and Gaara looked at the Slytherin table. Seeing no one willing to move and give them room, they proceeded to the very end of the table, at back of the hall. Nyoko sat as a buffer between Gaara and the rest of the students, allowing the sandnin to eat in relative peace. It was difficult with all the students staring at them. Then again, they had gotten used to it.

Nyoko looked up as a shadow fell across her plate. All the chattering that had been going on at an enormous level since their seating, quieted until there was not a sound to be heard.

Draco Malfoy stood in front of her. He didn't say anything as he sat down and began filling his plate. Nyoko smiled at this open acceptance. He was the undisputed leader of Slytherin house and his approval would make their time in the snake den much easier.

Meanwhile, Itachi and Annette were madly dodging questions that were being launched at them by Cho Chang and her posse. Finally with a red glare from Itachi and a growl accompanied by an equally powerful glare from Annette the girls seemed to realize their questions were unappreciated and shut their mouths quickly.

Terry Boot, who was sitting on Annette's left also glared at the girls. He too was rather curious, but he would rather eat now, and ask questions later. However he felt he was obligated to ask the girl a simple question.

"Are you two related?"

Itachi and Annette looked at each other in horror. It was some moment's before Annette could answer. "What, on God's given earth, gave you that idea?"

"You both have dark hair and red eyes. And you don't seem to get along at all, much like siblings would." Cho and her friends all nodded at Terry's statements.

"We have to fix this, now." Annette said, still horrified at the fact that her chosen form was unconsciously so much like his normal one. Gods she hated this.

"My brother would be appalled."

"I don't see why, he hates you almost as much as I do."

"No, I think it's more."

"There's no such thing."

"All votes you change back to normal before any of the other children draw the conclusion that we're related." From across the hall both Nyoko and Gaara raised their hands.

"Unanimous."

"don't I get a say in this?"

"No."

"It's my body."

"So?"

"Figures." Annette finally changed back into her natural form. Her hair straightened and turned white. Her eyes darkened into an amethyst color and two sharp fangs pointed out of her lips.

"Oh my God, are you a vampire?" a random child said.

"Don't you dare insult me by claiming I am one of those weak creatures," Annett growled, the girl leaned back and quickly resumed eating.

"Sigh, welcome to Hogwarts indeed."

"Hey, Hermione?" Harry Potter, seated at the Gryffindor table whispered to his long time friend. He was staring at Nyoko who was conversing with Malfoy animatedly. "The girl with the black hair, does she look familiar to you?"

Hermione looked across the Ravenclaw table to take a closer look at the girl. "No, why?"

"I don't know. I think I know her."

Ron listening in on the conversation said, "You don't think she's a death eater do you?"

"Why would Dumbledore hire a Death Eater to protect us?"

"Maybe he hired her so he could keep an eye on her?"

"I doubt it. Dumbledore wouldn't endanger the other students?" Hermione pointed out to her stubborn friend.

"But she's in Slytherin and a friend of Malfoy's," said Ron. "That must count for something. Look, all I'm saying is that we keep an eye on her and the other foreigners."

Harry turned his attention away from his bickering friends. He didn't think she was a death eater, but it wouldn't hurt to keep an eye on her. Harry just couldn't shake off the feeling that he knew Nyoko Hikari.

So much for that nice, quiet year he was hoping for.

A/N: Kat1132 wrote most of this, well typed while I dictated. She is now officially my beta like thing. I would once again love to apologize for the long delay. I am really sorry. But look, it's long!!

Itachi: No you're not. Don't lie to them.

Aniset: Bops him. R and R!


End file.
